Conventionally, for example, the drainage of residuum from inside the colon of patients with ileus was conducted by inserting a tube from the anus and allowing this to indwell. As the tube used in this case, some are inserted into the body via a guide wire (for example cf. Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Hei 10[1998] 151195). When this tube is inserted into the body, a colon fiberscope is inserted from the anus, and a guide wire is inserted into the colon fiberscope. Then, after the colon fiberscope has been removed from the anus, the tube's apical, or distal, end aperture is put into the posterior end of the guide wire, and the operation of inserting the tube into the body is conducted such that it follows along the guide wire.
Nevertheless, the operation for inserting the tube into the body and allowing it to indwell is troublesome with the aforementioned tube. Moreover, with conventional stylets, when force is applied to the distal end of the stylet so as to push the stylet towards the inside of the tube, it sometimes happens that the stylet's distal end is pushed into the inside of the tube.